1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of golf carts and similar open vehicles and more particularly, to an umbrella support assembly which can be attached to conventional golf carts for supporting a conventional umbrella in an upright position over the heads of the occupants of a golf cart, thereby shielding the occupants from sun and rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are two types of conventional golf carts. The first type, and by far the most common, is open at the top, and, therefore, the occupants of the golf cart are completely exposed to the sun's rays and to rain. The second, less common type has a canopy or surrey top permanently fixed to the golf cart as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,614. The second type of golf cart is more expensive to purchase and it is also more expensive to maintain since the canopy and its support members can be damaged by golfers driving the cart under low hanging tree branches. Furthermore, since the canopy is constantly exposed to the elements, it soon wears out and must be replaced.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and relatively easy-to-use support assembly which can be easily attached to existing conventional golf carts for holding a conventional umbrella in such a position that the umbrella serves as a canopy.
Even though umbrella support assemblies are known for other purposes, to applicant's knowledge, there is no umbrella support assembly specifically constructed for being detachably mounted to existing conventional golf carts. Prior art umbrella support assemblies for such objects as bicycles and horses are shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 498,224; 504,900; 690,342; and 846,315.